


I Will Be There (Delitoonz)

by dragonfrost04



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horse Racing, Horse Racing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfrost04/pseuds/dragonfrost04
Summary: Jonathan confesses his fear of the going to the Triple Crown races to his crush, Luke.





	

There were bright flashes from cameras that almost blinded Jonathan's eyes. There were too many people around him and his one of his greatest friends. And who was this great friend? None other than his most beloved horse, The Delirious King.

Right now, they had been victorious once again. They had won the Monmouth Park Racetrack, just like they had won the many other races before. Once again, a trophy was handed to his mother and sister, who were right by The Delirious King's side. Once again, their colors, blue and white, would be seen on the newspaper. Once again, their number 3, would be heard over and over again. And once again, a crowd of photographers surrounded them.

“Tell us! How does it feel for your son to win another race?” a female reporter asked Jonathan's mother.

“Well, I will say watching this race had me on edge with Trojan Spirit catching up to him,” his mother began. “But I had faith in my son and The Delirious King. They have this unbreakable bond.”

Jonathan smiled and looked down at the white American Thoroughbred horse. He placed his hand on the neck of the horse and stroked him. Throughout the day, all Jonathan had to do was smile and wave, and all The Delirious King had to do was hold their head high up for the pictures.

After a while everyone in the stages along with the crowd surrounding Jonathan was gone. Everyone was gone from the racetrack. Save for Jonathan, The Delirious King, and a group of men.

Within this group of men were some of Jonathan's friends. Human friends.

There was Luke, Bryce, Marcel, Tyler, Evan, and Brock. They were a couple of childhood friends he had met from school. They would never part with him. And now, here they were. All together for his race. It has been difficult without them. Marcel had married Tyler, Brock and Evan had plans on adopting a daughter, and Tyler had gotten a son after the mother left him with Tyler and Marcel.

And Luke... _Luke_.

Luke had no one to hold, to kiss, to comfort, or to whisper “I love you.” Oh, but how Jonathan wished that he could be that person for Luke to love. But how could it be possible? He was afraid to lose one of his closest friends. And Luke had already dated Jonathan's sister. But he doesn't like to talk about it, especially the break up. Jonathan sighed to himself and climbed onto the back of The Delirious King.

Right now, he was practicing. Jonathan's friends were watching and timing him. And then, in a sudden movement, The Delirious King was zooming off and following the railing around the racetrack. The group of men watched as the horse and its rider were gone.

Tyler had a silver stopwatch in his right hand, as his son was holding onto his left hand. Marcel had another in his hands. Jonathan's father always said that it's best to have two watches to see if time is correct. Luke turned to Evan and Brock, who were watching as Jonathan was still on the other side of the racetrack.

“So ya plan on getting a daughter, eh?” Luke asked with a smug look, which cause Evan to blush and Brock to chuckle.

“Yeah,” Brock answered. “We've been thinking about it for a while.”

“You mean ‘for 2 years of your marriage life?’” Tyler corrected. Marcel and Luke let out bursts of laughs as Evan glared at Tyler, who had a smirk on his face.

That's when all of them heard the approaching galloping hooves. Tyler was full on ready to push the button to stop the time. Just as a blur of brown went by him, everyone heard two clicks of the stopwatch. Tyler thought he heard a third click, but he shrugged it off as he look at his stopwatch.

“Thirty-seven and two.” he announced as he turned to look at Marcel.

“Thirty-seven and two.” Marcel announced as he looked up at Tyler with a shrug.

“Thirty-six.” Luke suddenly said. The four other men and boy looked at the man with wide eyes. In Luke's right hand there was a gold stopwatch. Luke turned to Marcel and Tyler with a smirk of his own. While both of the men tried to piece together how Luke had taken out his own stopwatch in the middle of nowhere, The Delirious King trotted back over to them. Brock and Evan both clapped their hands as the horse stopped in front of the group of men.

“How'd we do?” Jonathan asked. All three of the men showed stopwatches to Jonathan, who climbed off of his horse. Jonathan let out a chuckle as he gave a small pat around The Delirious King's shoulder and neck. Jonathan gave a chuckle as he grabbed the reins of The Delirious King to make sure he didn't run off.

“I see Luke is still 'on point' with the time of The Delirious King's speed.” Jonathan said as he held onto the reins. Everyone laughed as they placed their stopwatches into their pockets. Alex, Tyler's son, pointed at the horse and looked at his father with puppy eyes. Tyler looked at Jonathan, who nodded and helped Tyler lift Alex onto The Delirious King's back. With Marcel and Tyler on both sides of the horse to make sure Alex didn't fall, Jonathan began to slowly lead his horse to the stables. His group of friends behind him, conversing with each other about today's victory.

“You know, this was the last race you had to win in order to get to the Triple Crown race, right?” Tyler reminded Jonathan. The jockey's smile turned to a frown as he remembered. He gave a soft sigh and stopped walking, which caused everyone to stop as well and look at him with worried eyes.

“What's wrong, Jon?” Luke asked his best friend. Jonathan looked at him and into his eyes.

God, _those eyes_. How Jonathan wished he could wake up every morning to them.

“I...I just…” Jonathan stuttered, then he shook his head and looked away. “I need to go put Delirious into his stable.”

As he said those words, Luke could hear within Jonathan's voice that something was wrong. Marcel had gotten Alex off of the American Thoroughbred's back and placed him on the ground. Jonathan and The Delirious King were already walking off without them.  
“Bye bye, horsie.” Alex said as he waved bye to the two.

The four men whispered among each other, asking if they knew what was up.

Luke didn't join them. Instead, he followed Jonathan and The Delirious King. He needed to know what was wrong.

~~~~

Jonathan sighed as he stared at Delirious, the nickname he had given to his horse, who was drinking water at the moment. The horse's reins were placed onto a hook within the stable and the saddle was gone. Jonathan smiled as Delirious turned to him and nuzzled his head. Jonathan placed a hand on his muzzle and rubbed the horse's nose, closing his eyes. He chuckled as Delirious gave a small snort, feeling the hot breath come from Delirious's nostrils.

“Jonathan?”

The jockey's eyes went wide in shock. Delirious looked up and snorted again as they both saw Luke in front of their stable. Delirious gave a small whinny, to which Jonathan stood up and began to pat Delirious to try and comfort him.

“What are you doing here?” Jonathan asked after Delirious was calm.

“Well, you didn't look too well when Tyler spoke about the Triple Crown,” Luke answered as he leaned on the side of the stable’s entrance. “So, like a good friend, I came to check on ya.”

Jonathan scoffed and looked away, which took Luke by surprise. Jonathan never scoffed at him unless it was a stupid joke. This was no joke.

“Jon?” Luke asked. “What's wrong?”

Jonathan couldn't stand it. The lump that swelled in his throat, the tears in his eyelids. They were coming out from him having to hold them in. Luke could now tell something was wrong. Delirious could too as well.

“Jonathan,” Luke raised his voice a bit. “What's wrong?”

Then, Jonathan looked at Luke with tearful eyes.

“You wanna know what's wrong?” Jonathan questioned, his voice breaking from the sob that was now escaping his throat.

He then stepped out of the stable, which Delirious let out a whinny. Jonathan approached Luke until he was a few inches close to him, but not that close enough to the point where Jonathan had a to look deep into Luke's eyes.

“The problem is that this fear I have of not being able to win the Triple Crowns has followed me around like a damn cloud over my head!” Jonathan yelled.

Luke was taken aback. Jonathan hardly yelled, unless he was pissed off. Which was rarely since Jonathan was always laughing.

“The problem is that I'm afraid no one will be there to support me!” Jonathan continued. “That bad luck will suddenly throw me off of my horse!”

“Jonathan…”

“That I'll be alone or that Delirious will break his leg!”

“Jonathan…”

“Or that I'll fail and I won't be able to honor my dad's spirit!”

“Jonathan!”

The jockey was taken by surprise as a pair of hands grabbed his arms. Jonathan looked at Luke, who stared him in the eyes.

Then all was quiet as Luke then suddenly smashed his lips onto Jonathan's. Jon was taken by surprise and tensed up, but soon began to relax and kiss him back. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other, but the kiss was broken apart as they both needed air.

Jonathan and Luke stared into each other's eyes, both softly breathing.

“Don't you ever think like that again,” Luke began. “Don't you ever worry about those things.”

Jonathan could only nod, he didn't know what else to do.

“You and I both know that you and Delirious are the fastest team,” Luke said. “You may not be a 'Secretariat’ to other people, but you are to me and the others.”

“And you know what?” Luke continued. “I will be there for every single Triple Crown race you race in.”

Jonathan blushed at hearing that. No one had ever told him that, no one ever compared him and Delirious to one of the famous horses to win the Triple Crown race. And it felt good.

“So what do you say?” Luke said with a smile. “You still having cold feet?”

Jonathan chuckled, loosening the hug so he could hold his friend’s hands in his own.

“You know what?” Jonathan began with a smile. “After that kiss, I now think I'll be alright.”

Luke smiled and gave him a wink. Then, Jonathan felt someone from behind give a strong push. Jonathan was thrown forward a bit until his lips crashed into Luke's, again. Both of them broke apart and turned to see who has pushed Jonathan.

They were met with Delirious, who let out a small nicker. It had been Delirious who pushed Jonathan onto Luke. Both of the men looked at each other and laughed. The horse loved them being together. They both then kissed again as The Delirious King took some steps back and reared one in his back legs, letting out a neigh of happiness.

 


End file.
